


Meandering

by evolem



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, mentions of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evolem/pseuds/evolem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faults were merely a way to plan an inconceivable end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meandering

**Author's Note:**

> wuhh this wasn't originally gonna be luffy and torao, but y'know might as well say i put up somethin' at least _durin'_ lawlu week i guess?? sure let's go with that... but anyway gah this is more of a drabble or whatever?? hhh

Luffy breaks the window’s stained starlight clasped onto it by tearing Law’s vision and warping it to an undefined feature eloping the younger man. Law’s befuddlement is echoed by Luffy’s own with his gaze being shattered by the now void personal space practically forced upon him by Law’s previous discomfort. However, yearning now spreads upon the enamored occupants’ expressions as if the mirrored dawn’s fast approach would soon end their enchanted emotions by twisting them into a more intimate feeling. The feeling of which being the completly backwards approach to the dissociated passion they demanded; an oncoming march of clouds raining down their guilt. In response, they clam up their wretched sorrow by pouring their bottled storm of lustful desire. Neither dares to utter an actual word of acknowledgement despite the painfully obvious moans of bliss in reply to the smooth rasps of their calloused figures edging closer to the warmth of the gentle touch provided by their hands sliding smoothly into every crack of their skin. Cracks of which burns into the feverish innards of their bodies. A taunting purr escapes Luffy as Law hisses and growls in anxiety. Texture equivalent to wool churns inside them both as the flexibility of the soft, feathery thumping protrudes their alcohol laced livers. The need to regurgitate their insecurities rises, but they refuse to allow an ounce of underlying nervousness undo their relentless assault onto their wistful cores. Ongoing friction taints their morality further. A quip of false detest examining disgrace in regard to skill entirely fractures Law’s stomach that faltered to communicate a believable sense of security. Lavished with doubt, ridicule spouts with mangled sobs from a dejected hopelessness brewing within them both. From this point, the two are unable to distinguish the difference between each others' worries as they mix and spread infinitely together. Excavating the bile of fear that Law was sure they both lacked, their identities intertwine with gloom shrouding the encompasses of their minds. They both spew out a thread of unraveled realizations, noticing they no longer craved a reality that required the brandishing of rusted blades.


End file.
